


Lies

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of everyone, Gen, I Tried, enjoy i guess?, poisoned, this is either going to be sad or really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: Everyone only gets to lie three times in their life, so they only do so when it's an absolute must.This is the story of how someone lied three times in one day.
Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594993
Kudos: 52





	Lies

Everyone only gets to lie three times in their life, so they only do so when it's an absolute must.

With each lie, a red mark with snake-like design will appear on their wrist.

Tsuna was one who hates to lie to anyone, especially to his family and loved ones.

But now.....

Now he has a feeling that he should.

Hiding his wrists from view, he smiled at his friends, his family, who gathered around him.

Laying on his bed, bed-ridden because of an incurable disease an enemy had inflicted upon him, he was glad that at least he was the only one dying, not his Family.

The pain was unbearable. It felt like hot magma flowing through his veins. 

He knew that the time has come, he can feel himself slowly slipping away. That's why he has to say it. He has to tell them.

The others silently watched as Tsuna looked at each of them with a grateful look. As his lips parted, they held their breath, afraid to utter a single word in fear whatever he say would never reach their ears.

"It's alright," he said.

 _'No, it's not,'_ their mind screamed.

"Everything will be okay," he continued.

 _'No, it won't be,'_ their eyes stung.

"I promise," he uttered.

 _'Please don't,'_ their hearts broke.

They don't need to see it. They don't need to see his wrists to know he's lying. They knew him. They knew him too well.

They also knew that once those warm, hazel-brown eyes hides underneath his eyelids, they will never see it again.

"I love you," he whispered.

The final words. The final truth. Spoken with his final breath. In the end, he told a truth. How typical of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
